Niebiański pogrzeb
by Kirima
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Co, jeśli Gokudera przybyłby do przyszłości pierwszy?


**Tytuł: **Niebiański pogrzeb

**Tytuł oryginalny: **Alms to the Birds

**Link: **.net/s/5170789/1/bAlms_b_to_the_bBirds_b

**Autor oryginału: **Spacebutt

**Tłumaczenie: **Kirima 

* * *

><p><strong>Niebiański pogrzeb<strong>

_Co jeśli przybyłby pierwszy?_

* * *

><p>Powietrze było wilgotne a mgła kręciła się wokół jego nóg niczym duchy w trawie. Był sam.<p>

„To musi być… świat dziesięć lat później" pomyślał, jak tylko dobrze mu znany dym barwy gumy balonowej zniknął. Głupia krowa! Wiedział, że powinien zrobić unik kiedy ta śmieszna fioletowa bazooka zmierzała w jego kierunku, ale okazał się zbyt wolny. No i był zajęty…

Początkowe zmieszanie oraz irytacja ustąpiły i dreszcz ekscytacji przebiegł przez jego ciało. To była szansa! Mógł dowiedzieć się jaki los zgotuje im nadchodzące dziesięć lat . Miał tylko pięć minut więc prawdopodobnie nie odkryje zbyt dużo, ale mógł spróbować. Zaczął iść przed siebie.

Jego przyszłe „ja" musiało być w przeszłości, rozumował. Czy był silny? Dojrzały? Imponujący? Co Dziesiąty o nim myślał? Czy ciągle był jego prawą ręką, czy może Yamamoto go pokonał? Wzdrygnął się. Ta myśl była tak absurdalna, że natychmiast ją porzucił.

Po wybraniu drogi i przedarciu się przez gęste poszycie lasu – _Chyba minęło już więcej niż pięć minut?_ – dotarł do szerokiej przestrzeni na której rosła tylko trawa. Cienka ptasia pieśń niepewnie unosiła się w powietrzu, a światło słoneczne miało tutaj dziwny, blady odcień.

Wzdłuż polany leżała czarna trumna. Umiejscowiona była skromnie, spokojnie, zupełnie jakby była częścią lasu. Zbliżał się do niej ostrożnie, ignorując chłód który rozprzestrzeniał się po kościach za każdym zrobionym krokiem. Wciąż wyglądała na stosunkową nową, nienaruszoną przez wiatr i deszcz. Położył rękę na jej powierzchni, zaciekawiony. Była wypolerowana do tego stopnia, że mógł zobaczyć na niej odbicie swojej piętnastoletniej twarzy.

To stało się kiedy jego palce przejechały po insygniach Vongoli, po małży i pocisku, po skomplikowanym, misternie wykonanym srebrnym wzorze; wtedy zimno wypełniło jego klatkę piersiową. Nagle odkrył, że nie może oddychać.

Wiedział, że tylko głowa rodziny zasługuje na trumnę taką jak ta. Wiedział, że taka trumna zarezerwowana była tylko dla szefa. Wiedział także, że w tych czasach szefem Vongoli powinien być Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Jeśli do pierwszego dodać drugie, a potem trzecie wynikiem będzie piekło.

Nie musiał zaglądać do środka. X dumnie zdobiący trumnę powiedział mu wystarczająco wiele.

Decimo. Dziesiąty. Tsuna.

_Nie…_ jego umysł oszalał, rozpaczliwie szukając jakiegokolwiek wytłumaczenia, które pozwoliłoby mu stwierdzić, że to nie była prawda._ Nie… nie… nienienie…_ Strach, gorący, ciężki i duszący strach narastał w jego gardle niczym fala i zaklinował się w przełyku. Tęsknota i ból eksplodowały wewnątrz jego piersi, rosnąc i rosnąc coraz bardziej…

Powietrza, potrzebuje powietrza. Potrzebuje…

Dziesiąty był niepokonany, nieugięty; był nieśmiertelny. Jego strażnicy prędzej by zginęli niż pozwolili skończyć mu _tutaj. _Utrata go nie wchodziła w grę. Jak to się… jak to się _mogło_…

_Powietrza!_

Czy to oznaczało że on także był martwy? Czy gdzieś w lesie była jeszcze jedna trumna?

Nie, to niemożliwe. Jeśli umarł, powinien znaleźć się dziesięć stóp pod jakimś bezimiennym nagrobkiem. Może nawet nie w grobie. Wstyd uderzył w niego niczym młot kowalski w klatkę piersiową, z siłą, która paraliżowała. Powinien być w jakimś zaszczurzonym rowie, na stosie bezwartościowych, rozkładających się ciał których nawet wrony nie tkną. Jego przyszłe „ja" zawiodło. _On_ zawiódł.

Upadł na kolana, dysząc, z palcami _rozczapierzonymi_ na wieku trumny jak gdyby siłą mógł przesłać ciepło ze swoich dłoni do ciała leżącego w środku. Bo właśnie tym był teraz Dziesiąty; zimnym, zesztywniałym pośmiertnie ciałem ze spokojną, pozbawioną wyrazu twarzą, zastygłą na wieki; ze zszytymi ranami postrzałowymi, zupełnie jakby ukrywanie blizn mogło złagodzić ból i uzdrowić.

Jego płuca paliły żywym ogniem; usłyszał udręczony wrzask, a potem następny. Czy należał do niego, czy też był to dźwięk roztrzaskiwanego właśnie wokół niego świata niczym szklanka wokół kostki cukru – nie wiedział.

- Kurwa, kurwa – wychrypiał, drżące dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści i uderzyły w idealny, lśniący heban. – KURWA!

Ich Dziesiąty, ich Tsuna zginie. Jego promienisty uśmiech, jego ciepło i płynąca prosto z serca troska zostaną pogrzebane w ziemi. Jego złość, jego niepewny krok i jego impulsywność zostaną zagubione razem z nimi.

Jego bystre, wszystko widzące, wszystko rozumiejące oczy były zamknięte. Jego płomień, jego _wspaniały_ płomień został zgaszony.

Jego, jego, jego. Wszystko jego i nigdy nikogo innego.

Jak niebo mogło być wciąż takie głębokie, takie czysto niebieskie kiedy Tsuna był…

_Martwy._

Z wewnątrz trumny dał się słyszeć szelest, huk i stłumione „oj"

Prawa ręka – z _tytułem straconym przez porażkę_ – uniosła zaczerwienione oczy znad ziemi. Pokrywa trumny odsunęła się na bok, i różowy dym zaczął wydostawać się przez szczelinę wzorem udanego eksperymentu.

- Ughhh – Tsuna usiadł trzymając się za czoło. Rozejrzał się, rozpogodził i uśmiechnął - tym pięknym uśmiechem – kiedy go zobaczył. – Oh, dzięki Bogu że tu jesteś..

Jego ciało było ciepłe, jego nastroszone włosy pachniały świeżością a małe dłonie gestykulowały gwałtownie w cudownym, roztrzęsionym zaskoczeniu.

Żywy. Nie martwy.

Lecz lilie otaczały go zapachem śmierci i Tsuna drżał w tym zimnym, mglistym powietrzu.

Gokudera przyciągnął go do piersi i rozpłakał się.

* * *

><p>- Więc widziałeś.<p>

To było bardziej jak stwierdzenie faktu i Gokudera mógł tylko spojrzeć zmęczonym wzrokiem na szermierza. Znowu groziło mu rozpłakanie się, więc spiął się dopóki nie zdławił tego w swojej piersi i nie przegonił na dobre. „Jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić?" chciał spytać, ale bał się że jeśli to powie, ta przyćmiona przyszłość nabierze kolorów i nie będzie już dłużej tylko koszmarem.

Część Gokudery chciała wiedzieć. Chciał wiedzieć gdzie oni do cholery byli w tym dniu. Chciał wiedzieć jak to się stało. Chciał wiedzieć jak Tsuna mógł być taki jak zwykli ludzie, z czerwoną krwią, papierową skórą, z trzepoczącym w piersi sercem które mogło tak łatwo zostać…

- Tak. Widziałem – odpowiedział głosem ochrypłym od krzyku. Przyszłość Tsuny nie była jedyną rzeczą którą widział. Jego uwadze nie uszła ciemna blizna szpecąca brodę Yamamoto ani krótkotrwałe przebłyski dziwnej, łagodnej emocji na jego twarzy; jak jego czujny wzrok cały czas podążał za Tsuną; jak Yamamoto zrelaksował się dopiero wtedy, kiedy wiedział że ich szef jest chroniony przez poduszki i sen, i śpi.

- Ty też powinieneś iść już do łóżka – Yamamoto poruszył się, skrzyżował ramiona i wyciągnął przed siebie długie nogi sprawiając, że pochwa jego miecza właśnie stała się widoczna. – Jest jeszcze jedno łóżko w pokoju Tsuny.

- Nie będę w stanie zasnąć.

Kiedy tylko Gokudera zamykał oczy widział przed sobą trumnę.

Yamamoto skinął głową, uśmiechając się nieprawdziwym uśmiechem. – Naprawdę się nie zmieniłeś. – I kiedy Gokudera na niego spojrzał, mógł dostrzec ciemne, przenikliwe oczy kogoś, kto myślał o przeszłości zbyt dużo. – Nawet twoje ręce trzęsą się w ten sam sposób.

Gokudera wstał nagle, zaś stukot jego krzesła sprawił, że wszechobecna cisza gwałtownie uderzyła w dwóch strażników. Opuścił pokój bez słowa.

Tsuna był pogrążony we śnie. Jego miękki oddech był gęsty od znużonych łez. Obserwował go chwilę by przekonać samego siebie, że klatka piersiowa Tsuny unosi się i opada, i unosi się i opada, że każdy niespokojny ruch pod zamkniętymi oczami był kolejną oznaką życia.

Jak może temu zapobiec? Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o podróżach w czasie, ani o tym jak ich obecność tutaj może wpłynąć na długość ich życia. Jeśli wróci do przeszłości i zniszczy powód tego wszystkiego, czy wtedy Tsuna z tych czasów wróci? Czy może ta przyszłość była jego przyszłością; niezmienną i niezaprzeczalną?

Dowie się tego. Będzie szukał, będzie eksperymentował i poświęci każdą część swojego jestestwa by móc zagwarantować, że Tsuna nigdy nie trafi do tej wyściełanej liliami trumny. Tymczasem pozostaje mu chronić przyszłość szefa strzegąc jego przeszłości.

Gokudera zasnął dopiero wtedy, kiedy był pewien że oddech Tsuny nie zatrzyma się i nie ucichnie do końca, i nawet wtedy miał koszmary o mrocznym, zadymionym niebie.

* * *

><p><strong>Niebiański pogrzeb - rytuał pogrzebowy w Tybecie, w którym ciało przywożone jest na zbocze góry a następnie zjadane przez sępy.<strong>


End file.
